Is There Anything More Poweful Than Love?
by XxAnGeLBaBexX
Summary: Takes place the summer Liz leaves for Florida....Max finds out where she is and can't stay away....except even though life might be getting back to normal a certain little alien won't let it happen.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Is There Anything More Powerful Than Love?  
  
Setting: Takes place the summer Liz leaves for Florida....Max finds out where she is and can't stay away....except even though life might be getting back to normal a certain little alien won't let it happen.  
  
A/N ~ hey pplz I'm slowly writing sum actual fanfic of mah own and would gladly appreciate ne feedback  
  
e-mail meh at ~ xxangelbabe585xx@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock at 5 am, today was his big day he had gotten the information he needed last night and could hardly wait to start off today. Max knew he had to leave early before the others awoke to avoid being questioned, hell it was his summer he should at least enjoy it. He grabbed his duffel bag from his closet and started throwing all the necessary items he thought he would need for this trip, an old picture of him and Liz, money, clothes etc.  
  
By at least 5:30 he was all set and packed the last thing of all he had to do was leave some kind of message or note so his parents knew where he was or well at least where he could be found, he knew if Isabel or Michael knew they would tell him to stay and that he needed to follow his destiny but Liz was his destiny it didn't matter what a book told them. He was in love with Liz for as long as he knew and wasn't going to give that up for some blonde slut who was just like them and tear his life apart with some kind of destiny. Hell he didn't care for her and he failed to see why she could love him for being told to do so.  
  
"What are you doing Max?"  
  
He jumped at the voice knowing it was none other then Isabel. He mentally cursed himself for not leaving any sooner.  
  
"Nothing just going out for a little bit."  
  
"Oh really and this somewhere would be.....Florida?" She said reading the note he had previously placed on the table. "Give it up Max, you have a destiny to follow and whether you like it or not it's not with Liz. She realized this why cant you?"  
  
At this point Max was just filled with rage at his sisters stupidity, couldn't she see how much Liz meant to him, he risked his life to save her that day and now he was supposed to throw it all away because he was the leader of another planet and had a destiny with someone other than Liz.  
  
"Isabel cant you see what Tess is doing to us. She's tearing us apart just because of this destiny. Why cant we just save our people I mean what's with this whole destiny. The only one I've ever loved is now in Florida and I'm not just going to give up on her I love her."  
  
"Max your the leader and we need to save our people, not get attached here. What ever happened to you rules, not getting close to anyone, you blew that already. Can't you see that by being with her your endangering her life and ours!"  
  
"Is everything all right in here?"  
  
Both Max and Isabel turned their attention to their parents who had just walked in the room, obviously awaken by their yelling.  
  
"Nothing I was just going to visit a friend in Florida for a couple of days." Max replied looking as innocently as possible.  
  
"Max you cant go and you well know that, what about your job?"  
  
"Isabel honey what's wrong, why cant Max go?"  
  
Isabel gave up and walked out of the room knowing no one was going to listen to her without further questions.  
  
Max walked out the door of his house with nothing more than just being told to call them as soon as he got there so they knew he was all right. He smiled as he piled his things into the jeep, knowing that within a couple of days he would be with Liz.  
  
As soon as he threw his stuff in his car, he realized the figure sleeping in his car, and with his luck it was none other than Tess. By this point Tess started to stir from he sleep and smiled at the fact Max was watching her. For a while she thought he had actually given in and learned to accept their destiny or maybe even better he realized he loved her and couldn't stay away. She was brought out of her pleasant thought by Max's voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you. I knew you'd come around."  
  
"Get out! Don't you realize I love Liz and not you and no matter what some old book tells me about my destiny I'm going to follow my heart."  
  
Tess was devastated her whole life she was told that she was supposed to love Max and only Max and she comes to find out that he doesn't even at all care for her but for some measly little human. She just didn't understand it, how could he love a human a worthless pathetic human! She was going to show him, she was going to make him want her so much she would make him beg.  
  
As soon as Tess had gotten out of the car Max got in and started it. No sooner had that been done he pulled out of the driveway and in search of his love. He knew it was going to take some work to get Liz back but knew he had to do it. His life was nothing without her and he wasn't going to loose her that easily. Ever since the day in the cave when she walked away from him, he had been in his own little world filled with misery and sadness. For most of the summer all he did was lay on his bed in his room and hardly went anywhere. The day he found out Liz had left Roswell was the worst. Max spent the first couple of weeks crying himself to sleep and everyday Tess was over to convince him to follow his destiny. Things between them became worse, the more Max refused his destiny the harder Tess tried. She had gone as far as visiting him in his dreams and having him dream erotic, hot hard sex between the two of them in which Max woke up full of rage knowing he had no control over this.  
  
As he drove along full of bliss he failed to realize that Tess was following him.  
  
Tess wasn't going to let him get away with this so easily, she was going to pay for what she did. The only way to do so was to get rid of Liz permanently but knew it would be a hard task to carry out but knew she had to if she wanted Max. The one thing she had kept from the group was the fact she might be an alien but they failed to realize she wasn't on their side. They had been so quick to accept her into their group that she felt she had control over them, and on certain levels she did but she didn't understand why it was so easily to convince Isabel and Michael yet Max had resisted her and everything she said from the beginning. Was it true did he finally find the fourth alien and his actually destiny or knew she just didn't belong. Either way as long as she completed her mission she would have Max and no one would be able to stop her.  
  
~~~~~Tess's Pov~~~~~~~  
  
Why does he continuously refuse me? His siblings were so easily fooled why not him? Can Liz really be his true destiny, the one whose meant to be by legend the most powerful alien of them all? If so I can't let him get close enough to her for them to realize this. Maybe if I get her to have some dreams of me and Max that will only make her further believe that Max is mine. Although they already know my powers so that might be a little hard for her to believe, that might somehow backfire and blow up in my face. Well instead of that I could do something even worse to get her to leave Max for good. She proceeded to laugh at this thought she knew this would internally kill Liz and that's exactly what she wanted, pretty soon she'd have Max eating out of the palm of her hand.  
  
Part 2: ~Florida same Morining~  
  
Liz awoke that morning crying, she had yet another dream of Max and no matter what she tried she always thought of him. The day in the desert was hardest for her, for some reason she couldn't leave but knew she had to that Max had his own life which didn't include her. But she knew no matter what she had to forget about Max, he didn't belong to her, he was destined to be with Tess and she thought by leaving Max would get the idea and go on with his destiny and be with Tess. But she was proven wrong, everyday Max would call, send her letters, or even flowers which only brought her to tears each time. She couldn't put up with it much longer, sooner or later she would crack and give in to Max and believe every word he spoke.  
  
Today some of her new friends decided to take her shopping and get her to actually have fun for once this summer. Brenda, Sally, and Brad all met her the day her Aunt Becky had her annual summer fiesta and were determined to get her to open up to them but so far they've had no lucky at doing so. Every time the brought up the subject of why she was so depressed this summer she would stare out the window with this miserable expression on her face as if she were wishing she were someone or somewhere else.  
  
The closest they've ever come to finding out what was wrong with Liz was the day she had received a package in the mail, it was unmarked so they didn't know who sent it but knew Liz had known from the second she got it who it was from. She took the package turned around and slowly walked to her room. Although the slight thing she missed to take was the letter that had managed to slip from the top of the package so they decided the best way to find out how to fix it was to read the letter. It read:  
  
To My Dearest Liz,  
  
I don't see how I can love her when your the only thing that comes to mind. I think of you every waking moment of my day, and I cry myself to sleep each night thinking that I might have lost you, but I refuse to give up on you. My entire being knows we're meant to be together, it doesn't matter to me what anyone else says because my heart knows I belong to you. Please don't give up one me, your killing me each day by being away, and telling me I can't be with you, why can't you see that your my entire world and the day you left me in the desert my whole life came crashing down.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Max  
  
After reading the letter Liz's friends had actually gathered enough from the letter but the one thing they failed to understand is why would she stay away from someone who loves her so dearly? Who or what is making their relationship so hard that she had to just pack up and leave one day? That day they vowed that they were going to liven her up this summer and get her to at least forget about this guy Max and deal with it later on. No matter what they couldn't stand the sight to see Liz cry another day. 


	2. 

Part 3  
  
"Guys do we really need to go shoping, I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"Yes, Liz were not letting you mope around the house the rest of the summer," Brad said with a smile and he put his arm around Liz.  
  
For the first time this summer she actually relaxed and started to enjoy her summer. That was before she saw a familiar figure standing 3 yards ahead, with his back turned to them.  
  
"Hey guys can we get something to eat, I'm like starving," Liz tried in hope to get them away before he realized her.  
  
"Liz we ate like 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Yea, but now I'm in the mood for nachos or something, nothing major. Plus I didn't really eat much before."  
  
As they turned to walk to the food courts the figure turned around and spotted her.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
She stopped and flinched at the voice, knowing that there was nothing she could do at the moment. If she ran he would only run after her, plus she would have to deal with being interrogated by her friends, but she figured that she would have to deal with their questions no matter what. At this point Liz broke out in a steady run for the exit, she could manage to talk to him just yet.  
  
"Liz," Brad yelled and started to run after her.  
  
She didn't very far, her vision was clouded with unshed tears and just a couple feets away from the door she tripped. By the time her friends had caught up with her she was curled up in a little ball crying her heart out. They turned to look at the man who had just stopped right behind them, knowing that he was somehow involved with why Liz was so miserable this summer.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Brad yelled at the man.  
  
"That doesn't involve you at the moment. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Liz for just a moment."  
  
"Well for you information it appears that Liz doesn't want to talk to you, so I'd suggest you leave before I call security."  
  
"Liz," Max pleaded, "please look at me."  
  
At his vulnerable tone Liz couldn't help but look up at him. His face was filled with misery and longing for her, and she knew it was because of her he was like this. But she had to be strong she kept reminding herself, Max has a destiny and it doesnt include me.  
  
"Liz, you have to listen to me. I love you and no matter what someone else tells me, I'm still going to love you. Please dont leave me, forever," Max pleaded with sympathetic eyes. His own eyes filled with unshed tears. 


	3. 

Part 3  
  
"Guys do we really need to go shoping, I'm really not in the mood."  
  
"Yes, Liz were not letting you mope around the house the rest of the summer," Brad said with a smile and he put his arm around Liz.  
  
For the first time this summer she actually relaxed and started to enjoy her summer. That was before she saw a familiar figure standing 3 yards ahead, with his back turned to them.  
  
"Hey guys can we get something to eat, I'm like starving," Liz tried in hope to get them away before he realized her.  
  
"Liz we ate like 10 minutes ago."  
  
"Yea, but now I'm in the mood for nachos or something, nothing major. Plus I didn't really eat much before."  
  
As they turned to walk to the food courts the figure turned around and spotted her.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
She stopped and flinched at the voice, knowing that there was nothing she could do at the moment. If she ran he would only run after her, plus she would have to deal with being interrogated by her friends, but she figured that she would have to deal with their questions no matter what. At this point Liz broke out in a steady run for the exit, she could manage to talk to him just yet.  
  
"Liz," Brad yelled and started to run after her.  
  
She didn't very far, her vision was clouded with unshed tears and just a couple feets away from the door she tripped. By the time her friends had caught up with her she was curled up in a little ball crying her heart out. They turned to look at the man who had just stopped right behind them, knowing that he was somehow involved with why Liz was so miserable this summer.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Brad yelled at the man.  
  
"That doesn't involve you at the moment. If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Liz for just a moment."  
  
"Well for you information it appears that Liz doesn't want to talk to you, so I'd suggest you leave before I call security."  
  
"Liz," Max pleaded, "please look at me."  
  
At his vulnerable tone Liz couldn't help but look up at him. His face was filled with misery and longing for her, and she knew it was because of her he was like this. But she had to be strong she kept reminding herself, Max has a destiny and it doesnt include me.  
  
"Liz, you have to listen to me. I love you and no matter what someone else tells me, I'm still going to love you. Please dont leave me, forever," Max pleaded with sympathetic eyes. His own eyes filled with unshed tears. 


End file.
